Fjellkanten
A map that is heavily mountainous with sparse buildings scattered through as well as scattered bridges and large ponds of water. Heavy loot density in the few lootable containers. Fjellkanten also features an exceptional amount of bushes that can be used for cover. Named Locations Old Geezers Farm- Good Loot This seems to be a horse farm of some kind due to a large pond, stables and not a lot of crops. The location has poor loot featuring only a few medical crates as the best thing in the location. The farm has 2 Red Shacks which are able to be looted, it also has 2 stables with hardly any loot located outside of the fence. The farm is a potential spawn for The Barred House, The Signal Detector, and The Comm Station. The locale is often patrolled by players with snipers looking to pick up easy kills on anyone going for the potential significant buildings listed above. Lake Wallow - Poor Loot Lake wallow is the largest area of water in the map and supports a small amount of loot-able containers as well as a medical box on one of the various small rocky islands on the lake. Geologist Camp - Good Loot The Geologist Camp is a must go for any player in need of chemicals as the locations supports two chemical spawns as well as a few ammo spawns, and the potential for medical crates. It is also a potential spawn for The Signal Detector, and the Comm Station. The area itself has three tents and a small campfire and a Norwegian flag. Will O' Wisp Lake - Very Poor Loot This location is in the dead center of the map and has a small bridge that crosses the lake. Some resource boxes can be found along this bridge but the location is otherwise not noteworthy. Goat Shepard - Good Loot This is a small goat farm, or at least based of its name, The Goat Shepard has a chance to spawn the Vault. The building has a few lootable containers inside which are packed with loot because of Fjell Kanten's loot density. Sealed Off Section - Very Good Loot This location of the map is underground and has two entrances, one that is through the water and the other is in a small rock face on the hill. There are multiple resource containers in here as well as a gun crate, ammo and medical box. The vault also has a chance to spawn in here. Heather Garden - Good Loot This is a small garden surrounding a large pond. This location features many bushes that the player can take advantage of to ambush passersby's, as well as a gun and medical crate as well as an ammo crate. Crashed Copper- Very Good Loot The Crashed Copper is a great named location, featuring a great vantage point for the player to survey their surroundings, while also supporting a plethora of gun and ammo crates, as well as a medical box. It should be noted that the few containers that can spawn inside the helicopter are extraordinarily difficult to loot, and the player should not stay inside for long. The rock nearby the chopper can also be utilized to get onto the blades of the helicopter, providing a great ambush point. There is also a potential spawn for The Comm Station. Navarik IK Graveyard- Very Poor Loot This crashed plane offers one or two lootable containers, but leaves the player in the open if they try to loot for too long as the area is very open and doesn't provide much cover in the way of bushes, unlike the rest of the map. Ridge Trail Crossroads-Very Poor Loot This is where three trails on the map meet up however the loot here is extremely scarce, with barely any resources to be found. Baptist Pond - Very Poor Loot The Baptist Pond is located very close to the Cult of the Mountain God and has a few lootable containers, but no notable features besides a bridge that the player can use to get to the extraction point. Last Stand of A Crazy Driver- Poor Loot A Driver has swerved off the road, after most likely fleeing the Cult of the Mountain God. The area around the truck has assorted loot containers with various resources inside. Cult of the Mountain Possible Vault and Good Loot Inside the church there is little to no loot inside to be looted, but outside in the area near the benches there are medical and gun boxes as well as ammunition. The shed nearby can also house the vault and has a high density of loot due to the lack of buildings on the Fjellkanten map. Flooded Caverns- Poor Loot The flooded caverns location used to have a potential vault spawn in older versions of the game, but now poses as a small place to hide from other players due to the hidden entrances. The caverns has the potential to spawn a gun crate and other small lootable containers. Spawns -One Just South of Old Mans Resting Place -Baptism Pond Category:Maps